


Josie McCoy Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Josie McCoy imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Secret Santa

It was that time of year where the Vixens did their annual secret Santa. This year Josie joined in, with being a new vixen and all. What she didn't expect or think of was getting you for it. Josie had a crush on you for the longest time but never did anything about it. She was afraid that you didn't reciprocate the feelings but also she didn't want to ruin your friendship, as cliche as it sounds. When Josie got you for secret Santa she immediately wanted to change it as she had no clue what to get you. Cheryl declined Josie's wish, smiling at her friend being spun out about it.

 

What Josie didn't know was that whatever she got you, you would love as you also had a crush on. You loved how confident and talented she was and thought her singing was that of an angel. You loved to watch her perform and how her face lit up when she was the doing the thing she loved most in the world.

 

During practice, Valerie and Melody noticed that Josie was distracted about something. "Is everything okay?" Valerie asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah... no not really. I have Y/N for secret Santa and I don't know what to get them." Josie admitted. Valerie and Melody looked at each other knowingly. They knew of Josie's crush on you and yours on her, as did everyone else.

 

"Maybe you should give them something from the heart. Something meaningful." Valerie suggested.

 

"Like what?"

 

"You could sing for them." Melody told her. Josie nodded liking the idea.

 

As soon as school was over she started penning down ideas for lyrics for the song. She carried on well into the evening, enlisting the Pussycats help. After a couple of days they wrote the song and just in time for the winter dance where they were performing. The day of the dance you got a note saying that your gift would be at the dance. You had no idea what that meant but was excited nonetheless.

 

The lights dimmed signalling that Josie and the Pussycat's were about to perform. All evening you had no sign of your gift from your secret Santa. You began to worry thinking someone was playing a cruel joke but your worry's washed away when you saw Josie up on stage. You caught her eye and she started to get nervous. Normally, Josie didn't get nervous about performances but tonight she did. She was performing a song she wrote for you. She was opening her heart up for you.

 

Throughout the song you realised that it was about you, that Josie was your secret Santa but most of all that she liked you back. After the performance you snuck away to the side of the stage where you knew she would be. "You were amazing out there." You told her. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw you and thanked you. "You got me in your secret Santa, didn't you? That song was about me?" You asked. Josie's eyes widened. She wanted you to figure that out from the song but she didn't expect you actually would.

 

"Ye- yeah it was." She looked down sheepishly.

 

"I like you too." You admitted. Josie's head snapped up not expecting you to say that. "Do you maybe wanna grab a milkshake at Pop's some time?"

 

"I would love that."


	2. The Future is Uncertain

"What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?!" Your mom shouted at you. Right now you were sat on the couch getting told off by your mom. It was like you were ten again and having a talking to because you stole some cookies. Your mom was giving you a stern look, one hand on her hip, her finger wagging at you; everything she did when you were ten. She even made your sister, Josie, be present for this. She felt so awkward being in the middle of it. "Sneaking off to the Southside. Meeting up with gang members. I raised you to be smarter than this." Yes, somehow your mom found out that you were on the Southside meeting up with your secret boyfriend, Sweet Pea.

 

"I don't see the big deal about it." You mumbled to yourself but she heard you.

 

"The big deal is that you could get hurt. The big deal is that you could get arrested. The big deal is that this could ruin your life." Sierra started listing off. "You've worked so hard, Y/N, so hard, to get the grades to get into an Ivy League college that you can't let some boy ruin it. This is your future we're talking about."

 

"Okay, well firstly, Sweet Pea wouldn't hurt me or let anything happen to me. Secondly, my grades are fine. They're still straight A's." You pointed out. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Josie shaking her head slightly as if to tell you that you shouldn't have said that, that you should've just left it.

 

"That's enough! I'm the adult here and you'll listen. I don't want you seeing that boy ever again. In fact I don't want you seeing any of those Southsiders ever again. Do you understand?" Your mom shouted, raising her voice.

 

"Well, you kinda made that impossible to do when you closed Southside high down." You sassed which only made her angrier. Before she had a chance to send you to your room you told her that you were going anyway and left with Josie following you behind.

 

"What are you doing now?" Josie asked exasperated when she saw you packing a backpack.

 

"I'm sneaking out."

 

"Are you insane? After mom made it clear that you can't go and see your boyfriend ever again." Josie hissed, keeping her voice down so your conversation isn't overheard. "Thanks, by the way, for making mom angry."

 

"Stop pinning this on me! You did this." You returned making your sister gasp. "You're the one who got high off JJ and got mom on this mission to take down every gang member."

 

"We're getting off track here." Josie changing back to the subject at hand. "Look, Y/N, I know how crazy you are about Sweet Pea and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Even if that means being with him but maybe mom's right. Maybe you need to stop seeing him and focus on getting into college. Sweet Pea is your right now, not your future. Your relationship is only going to end with both of you hurt." Half way through Josie's mini speech you stopped packing and sat down on your bed, taking in everything she said. You couldn't help but think that maybe she's right, maybe you should stop seeing Sweet Pea. After all, you two are very different people from different sides of the track. Is there really a future between you?

 

The next day at school you went about your day as you normally did. You didn't go out of your way to see Sweet Pea but you didn't go out of your way to avoid him either. The events of last night played on repeat in your head. Even though you were confident in your decision you still felt horrible about it. To make you feel better, you decided to go to the student lounge during your free period and read your book. You found yourself reading the same page over and over again, unable to focus from the worrying that was playing on your mind. Your eyebrows furrowed in concentration and you bit your lip slightly trying for the words to get processed. Sweet Pea thought you looked cute when you did that.

 

"I waited and waited but you never came back." The Serpent whispered into your ear making you jump as you didn't hear him come in. You forgot that as your mom was dragging you away last night you promised Sweet Pea that you'd come back.

 

"Yeah, well my mom kinda grounded me." It wasn't a full blown lie because technically you were, well if you carried on seeing Sweet Pea you would be, but you didn't know how to tell him that you couldn't come back because you didn't want to.

 

"When has that ever stopped you before." He nudged you playfully. When Sweet Pea noticed that you weren't smiling like you usually were and was avoiding eye contact he knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay? What's going on?" You didn't answer him instead you started packing your bag up silently as you tried to think of something to say. Sweet Pea grew impatient though, he was worried about you. "Talk to me Y/N."

 

"What do you want me to say Sweet Pea?" You asked.

 

"Something! I don't know, anything!"

 

"I just can't... I can't do this anymore." You blurted out. Silence fell between you. You both looked at each other, Sweet Pea with a taken back look. He blinked trying to process what you had just said and to think back to see what went wrong in the relationship for you to say that. After a few moments of sitting like that you finally stood up and started walking away only to be stopped by Sweet Pea.

 

"Stop! Don't you dare walk away from me! Don't you dare!" He called after you, now standing up. He made his way over to you to stand in front of you. "What's going on, Y/N? What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

 

"The future, Pea." You said, your voice cracking. "You can't seriously think that we'll have a future together. We're polar opposites. From different sides of the track."

 

"It's the future, Y/N. The unknown. The truth is I don't know. I don't know if we'll be together or not. I hope we are though. Maybe we will break up and maybe it will be in a years time or maybe five. No one will know. What I do know is that I sure as hell wanna experience it with you. I wanna experience every up and down with you because I love you, Y/N McCoy." You were speechless. He made you realise that you can't go about your life with certainty, that you have to take some risks to truly live.

 

"You're right. I wanna experience life with you too." You smiled up at him. "I love you too." You said before clasping your hands around his neck and pressing a kiss on his lips.


End file.
